


Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), And then I woke up and cried, Chromedome and Rewind ruined me, Don't Try This At Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HA HA HA I wrote a smut fic. HA HA HA *hic* HA -----I regret NOTHING





	Last Night

A soft cry echoed throughout the room, yellow optics flashing brightly in the darkness. Chromedome had been waiting for a while now for this moment, to finally be one with his conjunx, and now...

And now, all he could think about was that hot glossa licking into him. He reached up and tried his best to nuzzle the spike in front of him, whining when Rewind hummed against him, all sorts of nodes coming to life. At a single flick on his anterior node, the larger mech overloaded, helm falling back. 

When he came to, his partner was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist as he stared right into his visor. "So!" he said, licking his lip plates. "That was fun!" Chromedome smiled behind his facemask and petted the monitor's helm affectionately. "And you?"

"Only if you want to. You seem tired," Rewind remarked. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You sure, Domey? I don't wanna-"

"You won't hurt me. Now get off so I can roll over." The archivist frowned but obliged, crawling beside and snuggled underneath Chromedome's chassis as the larger mech technically laid over him. "I want to spike you this time," he decided aloud, tapping the other's valve panel. Rewind's red cheek plates twisted into a worried frown. "Domey-"

"It's okay! I'll be gentle!" Chromedome knew his friend was small, especially since he was a minicon... Which means he would need over a half hour of stretching. 

 

\--------

 

It took a very long while, and Chromedome finally realized that his entire shaft wouldn't be able to fit. Disappointed, he pulled his digits out, Rewind letting out a cute mewl. "W-what are you doing?" he painted. "Am I ready?"

"I guess?"

Rewind froze and looked up. "What do you mean by  _that?"_ he asked, blue visor glinting curiously. "You aren't very deep," the white and yellow mech admitted. "I'm a minibot. I thought you knew that."

"I know. I just..." Chromedome's voice trailed off. "Expected more?" Rewind finished for him. "Look, if you want to change your mind, then I'll gladly spike you."

"No! No. It's fine. This is about you, not me. Just relax." Rewind sighed and spread his legs wider. Taking a deep breath, Chromedome pushed in.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to continue... We'll just keep it here. ;D


End file.
